Talk:Maya Visari
I honestly feel her status as a traitor is made clear when she free's Lucas.CrimsonFalke (talk) 22:25, November 8, 2013 (UTC) She doesn't strike me as a complete traitor. Strictly speaking, yes, she's helping the enemy. But she believes she's doing it for the greater good of both sides. Echo's probably going behind her superiors' back and making a great risk to free Lucas. She's still loyal to the Helghast, but when she realizes that Lucas has the same agenda she does, she decides to secretly help him. (Gabumon Noodles) 22:06, November 11, 2013 (UTC)] She is a traitor, the Helghast looking to start a war, she wants to stop it and releases Lucas from captivity she is like Hakka she wants to stop Visari's lust for a war.CrimsonFalke (talk) 17:51, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Unless you've already played the game that's just an assumption on the Helghast government. After all, the Black Hand is at odds with the government over that very fact that they are trying to seek pece, It's still a good possibility, but not confirmed until after we see the plot. Col Radec (talk) 18:00, November 12, 2013 (UTC) DANG IT I'm so disappointed she's not fully Helghast. D: I'm starting to see this half-Helghast half-Vektan good guy trend going on here (I say good guy because she probably is, since Hakha and Justus Harkin weren't antagonists either). Gabumon Noodles (talk) 03:17, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Is it really that bad if she is half human I mean a pure Helghan would be best but we have a problemCrimsonFalke (talk) The only reason it's annoying is because they can't just let a Helghast be a "good guy," there ALWAYS has to be a human influence, its as if GG is saying humans are just the best damn things to ever happen to the universe and anything without human influence is just pure evil. Kinda annoying. Col Radec (talk) 16:33, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Exactly! I mean, Echo's still cool. But would it really hurt to have a good Helghast? Boris is all alone on the Helghast good guy side. :( (Gabumon Noodles) 16:40, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, Chancellor Visari's descriptions make her sound pretty much like a good person, so fingers crossed there. Col Radec (talk) 16:42, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I wonder why Chancellor Visari has such a keen interest in Echo. Obviously she's a valuable asset to the Helghast military. But I suspect something more. I assume that the Helghast normally regard half-breeds very poorly. Then why is Echo an elite soldier? This leads me to believe that the Chancellor and Echo are related. I could be totally wrong. But that's what I think lol. (Gabumon Noodles) 16:52, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Heck yea I knew it!! She IS Lady Visari's daughter. Booyakasha! So that means she's heir to the Visari title... (Gabumon Noodles) (talk) 20:51, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I doub't Here would ever let a human near her womanhood since she has such large shoes to fill, and that would just piss off her people to have a human constorting with her. Hell Boris called Justus's mother a whore she gave birth to half breed of course his mother could have been a street walker but the Higs have a distain for humans they brutalize their own for looking too human hell Echo is bald like most higs. Here probably over looks her Human side.CrimsonFalke (talk) 20:59, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Welp, can't fight against an official confirmation. :3 Now it makes me wonder who could be Echo's Vektan father. Btw Echo is not bald. She has shoulder-length dark hair, which is seen on the cover art and even in-game when she and Lucas were exchanged as prisoners. Most of the time it's kept in her hood. (Gabumon Noodles) (talk) 22:47, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Mind if you provide that official source I don't have a PS4 or Shadow Fall, plus all the images I see are too hard to see if she has hair. Also I think the rest of the Helghast don't know that much about the details of her father, and probably fear Hera's wraithCrimsonFalke (talk) 22:50, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Real name WTH is it!? I've been asking on the forums, I've tweeted the devs, I sent a message on the official FB page...got nothing. Either they don't want to reveal it yet, it's somewhere in the collectibles, or it's never going to be revealed. Anyway...I'm not gonna hold up all my fanfics only because I don't know her real name. So until I get official confirmation, her real name is Sonara (according to a Siliconera article describing two KZSF characters). If anyone gets info on her real name, slap it on here ASAP and I'll be super grateful. :) Gabumon Noodles 00:18, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I'll try to find it. Col Radec (talk) 00:35, November 22, 2013 (UTC) It's in one of the dossiers from Mission 5. I think it's Maya Visari, but I'm not 100% sure. Can't check right now, but it's definitely in-game. -LeoLab 03:33, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok awesome! I knew it would be in a dossier or something. Literally minutes before I saw this talk page, I saw on the Wikipedia page for KZSF that Maya is her real name. Well, that's one less mystery to solve! xD Kinda interesting to note that Visari is a surname of Mexican origin. Tzotzil to be specific, which is a Maya language. I just thought that connection was really cool lol. I think Magma-man is putting in info. from dossiers right now. If I could get a full scoop on that Mission 5 dossier on Echo, that would be great! If there's any backstory to her, I want to see it before I continue writing my fic. Gabumon Noodles 03:49, November 22, 2013 (UTC) It seems the regular wikipedia calls her Maya "Echo" Visari. Now this is the regular wikipedia which basically sells out to the highest bidder, so I honestly don't trust it, since it seems to think liberals are some form of modern day crusader for justice when all the care about is legalizing pedophilia. Hell their source for her name has no mention of Echo as Maya. I will gladly change the page name but I want a better source, so until then I am protecting the page so we don't have any false positivesCrimsonFalke (talk) 16:33, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Wikipedia is biased as Hell, so that sounds good to me. Col Radec (talk) 17:12, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Well the only ones who can edit this page are Fortu, yourself, and I. Its not forever and will expire in a month's time.I figure that it wll be enough to to confirm the source.CrimsonFalke (talk) 17:33, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Visari Corporation Since Echo is Hera Visari's daughter, does she have any kind of ownership of the Visari Corporation? That would've been a cool (and funny) story point to explore in the game. While helping Lucas get out of New Helghan, she could be like "Oh yeah by the way...since I'm a Visari and all, I can give you access to a shitload of weapons. Being the Chancellor's daughter has its perks. Pick your poison, Kellan." xD Gabumon Noodles (talk) 23:24, December 3, 2013 (UTC) As a simple foot soldier I am not so sure.CrimsonFalke (talk) 23:15, December 3, 2013 (UTC) A simple foot solder who is also the eventual heir to the entire Helghast nation... Col Radec (talk) She's not even "a simple foot soldier." What she is isn't named, but she's the equivalent of a Vektan Shadow Marshal, one of the most elite soldiers in the army. So she's pretty high up, Visari heir or not. What on earth made you think she's just a grunt? Gabumon Noodles (talk) 23:24, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I was calling her a simple foot soldier with sarcasm, didn't you hear my tone? (more sarcasm) And the Empire simply calls them Intelligence Operatives. Col Radec (talk) Sorry Col Radec, I wasn't talking to you. I should've made myself clearer. Gabumon Noodles (talk) 23:44, December 3, 2013 (UTC) She is on operations constantly I doubt she can participate with the company at largeCrimsonFalke (talk) 23:46, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, her question wasn't if Echo ran the company, just if she had any ownership of it, like stocks or something. And I bet she does, would make sense for her to if she's an advanced agent of the Empire. Col Radec (talk) 23:53, December 3, 2013 (UTC) For someone who clearly dislikes Stahl, it's interesting that Echo's signature weapon, the StA-61 rifle, belongs to Stahl Arms: the top rival of her family's company. Gabumon Noodles (talk) 23:56, December 3, 2013 (UTC) It's just a tool, don't matter where it came from as long as it's effective, right? Col Radec (talk) 00:02, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Oddly the helghast just make guns and use them I doubt they need to consider copetition when their entire economy is war gearCrimsonFalke (talk) 00:03, December 4, 2013 (UTC) That's probably what she thinks lol. Gabumon Noodles (talk) 00:11, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Echo's age? Its says she is 24 but there is no DOB in the artical. Can anyone provide some conformation of her age or was 24 just a guess Echo suggested sugested for watch mojo video Someone added echo to the suggestion for top 10 playstation characters on watch mojo, you guys should upvote her and the sugestion! http://www.watchmojo.com/suggest/Top+10+Playstation+Characters Put this on Forum and I'm not voting fer her. Compared to other video game characters, she's pretty boring. Fortu (talk) 23:15, February 27, 2015 (UTC)